


My Mama is an Adventurer - A Diary by Lucia Kinghart

by A_Single_Tulip



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Adoption, Diary/Journal, F/M, Found Family, Gen, Marriage, Pregnancy, Solitude (Elder Scrolls), This is entirely from the point of view of Lucia, Werewolves, Whiterun (Elder Scrolls), lycanthropy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28696929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Single_Tulip/pseuds/A_Single_Tulip
Summary: My Mama is an Adventurer. Probably long before I even met her.This diary entails the writings of Lucia Kinghart, adopted daughter to The Dragonborn known as Elyna Kinghart, dictating the growth of their family from the very beginning. This is less so about the romance that's been tagged, and more so about Lucia navigating her way through life, suddenly going from a penniless orphan to a girl with a home and family to call her very own.
Relationships: Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Vilkas
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	My Mama is an Adventurer - A Diary by Lucia Kinghart

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for deciding to give this a read! I know it's been forever since I've written anything, but recently I was struck by inspiration to write this, even though it's been a while since I've played Skyrim. If you like the story, please be sure to leave a kudos and comment down below to tell me what you thought!

My Mama is an Adventurer. Probably long before I even met her.

I remember when I used to see her, back when I lived in Whiterun, running through the courtyard of the marketplace with whoever she was traveling with at the time. I remember thinking how amazing it must be...to just wander the plains of Skyrim, able to just protect yourself alongside your companions. At the time, it’d been about six months since my Aunt and Uncle had kicked me out of my home...since my first Mama passed. She’d gotten sick with a pox of some kind, something that the Temple of Kynareth couldn’t even help with.

This left me living on the streets of Whiterun, scrounging for whatever food was left behind, begging for gold pieces from whoever was kind enough to offer them. That was when I met her...my second Mama. I’d never seen her in Whiterun before, a new face compared to all the ones I’d seen pass before me. Whispers around Whiterun said she was a Breton, and that she’d been there when Helgen burned. Others spoke of her capabilities as a spell-sword, as well as stories that mentioned something I’d only heard in fairytales. A Dragon. Warriors and Adventurers alike who stopped by the Bannered Mare spoke in boisterous, astounded voices as they relayed the story of her slaying a dragon, before...devouring its soul. It makes me laugh now, but at the time, the stories I heard about her frightened me. Which was why I stood still in my tracks when she approached me during my time spent begging in the morning.

One thing that stood out to me was the scars across her cheek, something left by a beast during her travels no doubt, formulating a slash of three claw marks. Another thing to note was that her gaze...it wasn’t vengeful, or full of malice, but rather...it was kind and warm as she looked down upon me. She’d knelt to my height, looking at me a moment before asking, “Child...why are you here, begging on the streets?”

Her voice was softer than I’d imagined, full of concern. I was taken aback by someone asking me such a question that it took me a moment to answer her. When I told her my story, her brows furrowed. Reaching back, she brought forward a small brown pouch, tied off with a string. She handed it to me.

“For you...to take care of yourself. There should be enough there for a few nights in the Bannered Mare, and some food and drink for when you’re hungry. Best you hide it somewhere safe, where no thief will find it.”

My eyes were wide as I felt the weight of the pouch in my hands, hinting at a significant amount of gold pieces in it. To say I was grateful, would be an understatement, but I still remember floundering with my words as I mustered up a thank you. I was quite close to hugging her at the time.

She waved me off, saying that such thank you’s weren’t necessary. She stood up once more, before bidding me farewell, muttering about having business with the Jarl and discussions about Whiterun. And off she went. I merely stared at her as she made her way to Dragonsreach, still in shock at what had just occurred. In my mind, I merely wrote it off as a one-off act of kindness, that I likely wouldn’t see her again once she was gone from Whiterun. I was happily proven to be wrong.

She would leave Whiterun, for days, sometimes weeks at a time...and then she’d be back. And whenever she was back, she always came to see me. Offering some more gold pieces, some treats, or a new cloak for whenever it became cold. It felt like having a Mama again, a feeling I’d forgotten after so long. But I didn’t want to get my hopes up too high. I told myself that it was just some stranger being charitable because she felt bad for me, and that sooner or later...she’d be gone, eventually. Once again, I was happily proven to be incorrect.

It had been a long while since I had seen her, so I assumed that she had finally gone away for good. It was the early morning that day, the sun’s ray just peering over the horizon and on to the courtyard and marketplace. I was once again at my usual spot just in front of Arcadia’s Cauldron when I saw a figure in the distance, walking closer, and closer. I could feel the corners of my mouth turning upwards as I recognized just who it was...it was her. She smiled as she saw me, picking up her pace to a light jog until she found herself in front of me.

“Hello, Lucia.” Her soft voice had said.

“Hello,” I’d replied, trying to contain my excitement at seeing her for the first time in a while.

“I...I have a proposition for you if you’d like to hear it.” She offered, tilting her head at me.

How curious, I’d thought at the time, wondering what she could have to offer now. She’d already given me so much, I couldn’t have even imagined in my wildest dreams what it would have been that she wished to propose.

“Well, I live in a home in Solitude, a long ways from here you know. A new home, really, I haven’t had it for very long. Jarl Elisif allowed me to purchase it after I’d helped around the city, and...it’s too big for me to live in. I have a housecarl named Jordis who lives with me, but even then...the house is far too big for just us, and, well...”

I couldn’t help but stare, mouth somewhat agape. Was she truly insinuating?...

“I’d like to offer...the idea of me potentially...adopting you.”

There it was. I had expected this to be her suggestion and yet...I was still so shocked. I can vividly remember not even saying yes, but essentially pushing myself forward to hug her tightly, which seemed to get the message across to her.

Soon, she told me to pick up whatever belongings I had to my name, and that she’d have the carriage driver escort me to Solitude. She still had business to attend to and that the moment she was able to, she’d meet me at the home. Until then though, she’d stated, Jordis her housecarl would be there to meet me at the gates and watch over me for the time being.

I didn’t have much to call my own. Most of my old belongings had either been burned or sold to merchants if it had been worth anything by my Aunt and Uncle. All I had managed to sneak though was my mother’s hair clip, something Papa had given to her. I never met him, for he had been a soldier and unfortunately died in battle, but the way my first Mama had spoken about him when she was alive...it made him sound like a knight in shining armor. Her knight in shining armor.

In my mind, I can still picture this day...being helped up into the carriage by Bjorlam, as my then-new Mama handed him an extra pouch of gold. I could hear her murmur to him about there being more for him once he got to Solitude, so long as I was kept completely safe. He’d nodded, promising to keep true to his word of safe passage through Skyrim.

I’d never been outside of Whiterun all too much, it had been my only home, so I didn’t know a lot about the rest of Skyrim. I was awestruck though as I rode inside the carriage, watching the plains pass us by, as I saw flowers of many colors and animals of many different sizes. Deer, foxes, rabbits, and mammoths in the far distance that were ten times bigger than me.

When we finally arrived in Solitude, I was taken aback by how big the gates were as the guards stood at attention. Hopping off of the carriage, I’d walked alongside Bjorlam, before stopping in front of the gates. We were met with a woman approaching us, her hair blonde and she looked a little younger than Mama. She introduced herself as Jordis the Sword-Maiden, housecarl to the Thane of Haafingar. I was once again surprised. I knew Mama often had business to attend to and problems to solve within Skyrim, but I’d had no idea that she was a Thane.

I’d bid farewell to Bjorlam as Jordis presented to him another pouch of gold, thanking him for his time before leading me inside the walls of Solitude. It was so much bigger on the inside, especially when compared to Whiterun. I could see children running and playing together, merchants selling their wares, and I could hear the all too familiar sound of a blacksmith banging his hammer against an anvil.

It was beautiful, stunning...and I couldn’t believe I was here.

When I first came face to face with Proudspire Manor, I almost couldn’t believe it to be a home. She had been right...it was huge. As I entered the abode, I was met what looked to be the setup for an alchemist, as I inhaled the scent of the fireplace that crackled within the room.

“Your quarters are just up on the third floor, child. Allow me to take you to them.”

I’d been broken out of my trance just as Jordis spoke to me, nodding once quietly as I followed her up the stairs. My very own bedroom...I couldn’t even fathom it. There was a bed just for me, along with treats, and toys, and a new pretty dress for me to wear. Everything looked so clean, I was afraid to touch it.

“I’ll warm some water for you to bathe with, and then you can get changed. My Thane would likely be most pleased to see you in your new attire when she arrives home.”

The mentioned bath was wonderful, as it warmed my skin that had once been chilled by the touch of Skyrim’s cold winds. And the dress...it was yellow, with a white collar and purple skirt. I loved it dearly, as excitement continued to only well up more and more within me. Jordis urged me to sleep since it was already getting late and that I’d already had enough of an eventful day. I obliged, and to once more feel the coziness of a warm bed was something I didn’t realize I needed so immensely. I slept quite soundly that night, dreaming of what was to come in the beginning of my new life.

Soon, Mama was finally back home, and I was so happy to see her I practically jumped with joy. She practically beamed when I called her Mama...and it just felt right calling her that. She informed me that for the time being, she’d decided to set aside time...time to spend with me and that she wasn’t to be disturbed by any of the cities unless it was an absolute emergency.

For once, I saw her without her armor. I saw her as she was...just a regular person, not some monster that some people made her out to be just because of what she was capable of. We’d have picnics together with the dolls she got me, play games together in the courtyard with the other children in Solitude...it was so funny how some of the adults were wary of her, while myself and other children would be practically climbing on top of her for piggyback rides. She even once took me to the Bards College just next door and introduced me to some of her colleagues. Headmaster Viarmo even told me that I had the hands of a future lute player!

Mama spent as much time with me as she could, but of course, as an important person in Skyrim she couldn’t always be at home with me and I understood that. The amount of time between her being home and being gone would vary, depending on where she was needed...but either way, I was always just as overjoyed whenever she would come home.

I had been living with Mama for about nine months when she first introduced me to a new friend of hers. A man, much taller than Mama, with long dark hair and piercing grey-blue eyes, comparable to that of the clearness of the icicles that grew off of homes, and were surrounded with dark war paint. His armor was made of metal and fur, with the chest plate having the face of a wolf on it. His gaze was a rather serious looking one, though when we met eyes, he offered me a small smile. What I noticed soon after were his teeth...they looked rather sharp for a person. I soon found out that his name was Vilkas, and that he and Mama had stopped for a moment to pick up some supplies that she had needed before they were to set off to a nearby town to assist with a beast problem. I wished them luck, and that I hoped that they would be kept safe by the Divines. This made Vilkas genuinely smile, something different from the previous awkward smile he had offered me before.

“Thank you, little one. I’m sure it’ll be your Mama though who will likely save me from any dangers we may face.”

This made Mama laugh, her face turning a sort of...pinkish color at Vilkas’ comment.

As time went on, I noticed that whenever Mama was home, she would often have Vilkas with her as well. I didn’t mind him being there at all...I was actually happy because I could see just how happy he made Mama. The way they’d joke around with each other, cook dinner together...she just looked so overjoyed whenever she was with him.

I can still remember their faces as I asked one day without hesitating, “Mama, when are you and Vilkas going to get married?”

Mama nearly spit out her mead while Vilkas practically choked on the venison he had been eating, prompting Mama to give him a hard smack on the back.

“Lucia! You can’t just ask something like that!” Mama had replied, clearly flustered over the question.

“Come now, Elyna, it was just an innocent question. No harm has been done.” Vilkas replied, his face somewhat flushed as he gave an awkward chuckle.

Soon enough, the subject was changed as we continued eating our supper...but I was still awfully curious about just when they were going to get married. Nonetheless, though, I ceased my questions.

My question was soon answered not to long after though, when they were married just six months later.

The wedding was beautiful, held at the Temple of Mara in Riften. Mama’s dress was stunning, her hair braided and adorned with wildflowers as I watched her walk down the aisle to stand beside Vilkas, my new Papa. He was everything I’d ever hoped for in a Papa, and I was delighted to see them married. Even now, they still joke about how I could tell they were in love long before even they knew it. So many friends came to see the wedding of my Mama and Papa, I’d never realized just how much of a hero Mama was for so many people to attend her wedding.

The festivities after the ceremony were amazing. Food, drinks, dancing.

I nearly cried though when I was approached by my new Papa, as he asked for a dance with me, his new daughter.

It’s been some time now since their wedding, and they are still very much in love, but...things have been a little different as of late. Mama has been a little more tired recently, and her eyes once olive green, have become a similar grey-blue hue of ice, to that of Papa’s eyes. She’s been eating more recently, primarily meats like venison and beef in large quantities. Whenever she’s gone, she’s gone for so long...but always returns with large quantities of game, both furs, and meats of varying animals. The meat is always gone rather soon though, her voracious appetite seemingly unable to be quelled, so Papa almost always seems to be making trips to the marketplace for fresh meat. Sometimes, I’ve noticed, that’s she’s so hungry...she even eats it raw.

Just the other day, I found her staring at Cotton, my pet rabbit for an abnormally long amount of time. She looked...hungry. I could almost see her mouth watering. Since then, I’ve been keeping Cotton away from Mama as much as possible, or at least, not alone with her.

I asked Papa what was wrong with Mama, and he kindly dismissed me, stating she was just feeling a little under the weather and that the local healer said that red meat would help with rebuilding her strength. I didn’t believe him.

When I asked Jordis the same question, she merely took me aside and stated that it was Mama and Papa’s business and simply that Mama was perfectly fine. That answer didn’t satisfy me either.

When both Mama and Papa were gone one day, I excused myself from Jordis, telling her I was going to just be heading out to play with friends. That...was a little fib. I instead walked to the Winking Skeever, hoping to find a traveler of some sort that may have some sort of answer for my questions.

An older gentleman sat at one of the tables, a mage. He looked awfully intelligent, preoccupied with a few books as he looked over them, occasionally sipping at his mug of ale. When I approached him, he was initially confused, but soon decided to humor me.

“I...I have a friend who is writing a paper about ailments...and they want to know what might cause a young woman to suddenly grow awfully tired. For her eyes to become grey-blue, almost like ice...and for her to have an almost unbearably strong desire for meat, specifically red meats.”

The older mage chuckled a moment, prompting me to tilt my head at him.

“That, little girl...sounds an awful lot like a pregnant lycanthrope. You’d better hope that that isn’t what your friend is researching. People afflicted with lycanthropy are already dangerous enough...but a pregnant lycanthrope? I’ve never met one before in person...but many adventurers have been slain in the past for having dared to cross the territory of a lycanthrope who is with child.”

I squinted. “What is a...ly-can-thrope?” I asked, nearly tripping over the mouthful of a word.

“A werewolf, child. They look like you and me, but deep in their hearts and souls...they are children of Hircine, Daedric Prince of the Hunt. So many have looked for a cure for the disease, all failing. Those afflicted typically end up submitting to the animalistic urges as the whispers of the wolf call out to them. You can tell that to your friend, that as of now...unfortunately there is no cure for the poor souls who have been cursed with beast blood.”

I was left in shock, before managing to utter out a hoarse thank you, quickly exiting the tavern. Was my Mama really a monster who was going to give birth to another monster, as the mage had described, and if that were true...did that mean that Papa was one as well? My mind raced, my pulse moving quickly it was as though my heart would burst out from within my chest.

Quickly, I raced up the stairs to my room, saying a quick hello to Jordis before shutting the door behind me. I looked down at Cotton, who merely hopped over to me before lightly nudging my foot with his nose. I picked him up, closing hugging him to my chest before walking over and curling myself up into my bed. I didn’t know what to do, say, or even think. I did though, manage to fall asleep.

I had no idea how much time had passed, but the knock on my door made me nearly jump out of my skin. I asked who it was.

It was Jordis, calling out to me and stating that dinner was ready and that Mama and Papa were finally home. Apparently, the hunt had been good while they were out, and there was plenty to eat tonight.

I nervously made my way to the dining table, seating myself down in front of Mama and Papa. Mama had just begun to eat, while Papa looked over to me with a smile.

“Lucia, we missed you greatly my dearest daughter.” He stated, smiling as he reached forward to gently brush a strand of hair out of my face. I flinched a moment but allowed him to do so, as to not draw any suspicion.  
\  
“We grabbed some boiled cream treats and lavender dumplings for dessert, for once you’ve finished your dinner. Be sure to eat your greens first, you need it to grow big and strong, love.” Mama chimed in, offering a smile. I hadn’t noticed it before...but now I could see it. Her canines had grown sharper, likely sharp enough to tear through flesh and bone if need be. Just...like...Papa’s.

I nodded, still keeping relatively quiet. They continued eating, and I merely watched...my appetite gone as I watched their teeth sink into the cooked meats, breaking it apart with ease. This didn’t help at all with ceasing my ever-growing uneasiness.

After likely feeling my eyes on them, they both to me, before Mama finally asked, “Lucia, what’s the matter? You haven’t touched a thing on your plate, dear.”

I practically shook in my chair, unable to meet either of their eyes anymore, before finally uttering out, “No...no more secrets, Mama. I know what...I know what you and Papa are.” When I finally looked up, their eyes were wide with shock as well as Jordis’ from across the room, but more surprisingly I could feel almost endless tears seemingly cascading down from my own.

“And...And, I love the both of you! But I don’t want you to not be yourselves anymore! I want you to be my Mama and Papa, not some dangerous beasts bringing more monsters into the world!” I practically shouted, more tears pouring down my face.

They both immediately stood from their chairs with Jordis leaving us to be alone together, as they then knelt down on either side of me from where I sat...hugging me. I continued crying, hiccuping every so often while the both of them quietly shushed me, Mama's hand stroking my hair while Papa's lightly rubbed my back.

It was Mama who spoke first. "I believe we owe you a proper explanation...one that is more informed and won't frighten you as much."

Papa nodded in agreement. "We wanted to tell you ourselves but...we just didn't know how. I'm sorry we made you feel this way, my little one."

I finally looked up at them, before quietly asking, "So...what are you guys?"

"Well…" Mama began, "When you first met me, I was still just a relatively normal Breton woman, other than being able to do what I've done to dragons. One day, I went back to Whiterun, to join up with the Companions. That was where I met your Papa...he was awfully strict when I first met him, you know. A no-nonsense type person, who took pride in the family he had with the Companions." She smiled, looking over to Papa a moment. "I respected that about him."

Papa was next to smile. "And your Mama was quite the worthy warrior to be fighting alongside...I was strict with her when we first met, not too sure if this ‘newcomer’ would be worth her salt if she joined up with us. But our Harbinger, Kodlak was so insistent on her joining...and for that I am grateful. You know, the first time your Mama and I sparred, she managed to knock me flat on my back. Like it was nothing. I’d say the one thing that was hurt the most was my hubris, if we’re being honest.”

“Oh hush, you big baby…” Mama chided, her smile slightly widening. She then looked to me, her gaze growing more...tentative. “Lucia...when I first found out about just exactly what your Papa was...I, too, felt uneasy. In fact, it wasn’t even your Papa I found out from. It was your Uncle Farkas, who I saw transform. But he didn’t hurt me, no...he transformed so that he could protect us from an ambush of a group of people who wish to harm the Companions because of our ties to the beast blood.”

Mama then took my hands into her own. “Not everyone can control the beast blood within, but the Companions have become the best at doing it, with meditation and elixirs to ease their weary minds. We haven’t found a cure quite yet...but we are still searching, so that the others can be cured if they so wish to be.”

“You mean…” I started, “...you don’t want to be cured?”

“No love, I don’t...and your Papa did at first, but has since changed his mind and decided against it. As you’ve already found out...I’m pregnant. With your new sibling on the way, Vilkas told me that in order to bear the child of a werewolf and live...I had to be one. And since your little sibling is going to be a werewolf by birth, rather than by the blood ritual...they can not be cured, so we’re going to be staying as werewolves, as to not leave our child confused and alone during their time once they come of age and their beast blood calls out to them. It’s a sacrifice we’re willing to make because we wanted to grow our family so badly.”

“Lucia, darling,” Papa began, “Despite what we may be, and despite there being a new baby on the way...we still love you so very much. You’re still our daughter, you’re still our little girl. And just think...you’re going to be a big sister.”

I could feel myself growing calmer as they spoke to me before a thought suddenly dawned on me. I was going to be a big sister.

“So...are you really having a baby, Mama?” I asked, looking at her with wide eyes.

“Yes, love...I am. I’m only about three months now, so it’s not all too noticeable. Once I’m farther along though, you’ll be able to see and even feel the little one if you touch my belly.”

“Really?” I was no longer afraid, but instead, excited about the news.

“You know, love, we still have to tell the others aside from Kodlak. He’s already been looking for a remote area for us to reside in once it’s time for the baby to come.” Papa stated aloud to Mama.

“Why’s that, Papa?” I asked.

“Well...it’s because even though your Mama has a firm grasp over the beast blood...giving birth is going to make her a lot more...protective over your younger sibling to any strangers. Once she’s had time to rest up a little, she’ll be back home with you here in Solitude for the rest of her time off from traveling. You’re going to have to be a big helper for Mama once the baby is here. Can you do that for me, my child?”

“Of course, Papa! I’ll be as much help as I can.” I promised, beaming at the idea of Mama being home with me, as well as having a younger sibling to call my own.

“It's just...Mama?”

“Yes, Lucia?”

“I don’t want to be mean or anything...but until you feel better, could you keep away from Cotton?”

There was silence in the room for a brief moment before Mama and Papa burst into laughter, with Mama agreeing to stay away from Cotton for the time being.

From there on out, Mama grew hungrier, as her belly grew and soon enough everyone was aware that the almighty Dragonborn was with child. It shocked many, who had never pegged Mama for the type to actually become pregnant. Many friends of hers came from all across Skyrim to visit her, and wish her congratulations. Jarl Elisif even came to visit, giving Mama a beautiful blanket that she’d had her seamstress craft for her for once the baby arrived. Nine months came quicker than expected, as healers began to offer to help with the birthing seeing as how close Mama was. She did of course politely decline them, stating that they had a close family healer outside of Solitude that they planned on traveling to soon.

The day came that Mama was supposed to travel to the private cabin in the wilderness that Kodlak had found, promising that it would be away from as many people as possible. Mama and Papa had just finished packing supplies when I came forth to say goodbye. I hugged Mama as much as I could before placing a small kiss on to her belly, murmuring that I couldn’t wait to see the baby soon.

The birth was just a few days after they’d left Solitude, and soon enough, Auntie Aela and Uncle Farkas were there to visit to speak of the good news.

“Is it a boy, or a girl?” I asked excitedly.

“It’s-” Aela started, but was interrupted as Farkas practically shouted, “It’s both! She had twins!” before immediately getting punched in the arm by Aela.

Twins? I jumped for joy, grabbing Uncle Farkas’ hands as he joined me.

It was nearly two weeks before Mama and Papa came home, mostly for the safety of those that they might encounter along the way since the beast in Mama was still strong.

My new brother’s name was Vidar, born with Mama’s features and her brown hair, while my new sister Yrsa had Papa’s black hair and features similar to him. The both of them though were born with those all too familiar grey-blue eyes that reminded me of the ice. I loved them instantly, from the moment I saw them.

So this is my life, the daughter of two adventurers, with two little siblings. I would have never expected it. If you had told me so long ago that this is where I’d be, I would’ve told you to head on home, that you’d had way too much to drink at the Bannered Mare. And yet, here I am. I’m happy now, and I can honestly say that I am happy to have this family to call my very own.

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, thank you so, so very much for giving this a read! Be sure to leave a kudos if you enjoyed it and to leave a comment to tell me what you thought! I love hearing from you guys, and all feedback is greatly appreciated!


End file.
